Republic Alliance
by Varon381
Summary: Aftermath of the Galactic Civil War
1. Chapter 1

(4 ABY) New Aldea Palace-New Aldaraan

"Max,Mason!"calls Leia, Meanwhile Max, Mason, and Ezra is hiding in the study. Leia looks out the window and notice a Republic U-Wing on approach. Leia stands still and sence through the force to find them and realize they are in the study. She walk in the room and use the force to open all cabinets and they came tumbling out."There you guys are Republic dignitaries are incoming".

Royal Plaza-New Aldaraan

"Are the charges all set Mara?","lets blow this popsicle stand","detonate it",as the palace begins to shake.

New Aldea Palace

"what was that?"ask ezra notice Leia unconcious on the ground and runs over and hold her in his lap calling for guards."Viceroy what happen"," I don't know","Wake up Lei please".


	2. Chapter 2

4-ABY

Imperial Headquarters-Bastion

"Agent Jade how was the mission?","It went alright Lord Vader","soon we will return,but for now be patience"

New Aldea-Organa Memorial Gardens

"The lost of so many lives in the Aldea bombing was truly the worst thing to happen on this planet since Old Aldaraan Destruction" says Leia,"this is also a happy time welcome to the gardens with statues of Viceroy Bail and Queen Breha Organa".

Jedi Temple-Coruscant

"Troubling this is","it is indeed Master Yoda","Master Kenobi go and escort the remaining dignitaries from New Aldaraan back to the capital immediatly","Yes Master".

Skywalker Residence-500 Republica-Coruscant

"Mom I feel a secondary force presence around your stomach","Yes I know luke because somehow I'm pregnant","how?","I dont't know".

New Republic Military Compound-Coruscant

Fleet Admiral Ackbar, Vice Admiral Tano, General Syndulla,General Dodanna all stands around a holoprojector of the capital detailing a full Republic Blockade to secure the planet.


	3. Chapter 3

5-ABY

Skywalker Residences-Coruscant

"Luke!Leon! your new baby brother Jinn is here","Aw mom he look so cute","I know here you go Dorme".

Old Rebel Base-Crait

A Jedi Knight is examining the base when she was ambush by Mara Jade giving her a message that Vader is coming for his family.

Chancellor Skywalker Office-Coruscant

Padme reads over the threat to her family and put the planetary capital on a full lockdown and curfew.

Downtown-Coruscant(Republic Center)

"Did you know someone threaten the chancellor?","now all of coruscant is under a mandatory curfew","Vader sent that message","don't worry Luke Skywalker can beat him easy", meanwhile behind Vader walked past without his suit listening and smiling.

Senate Building-Republic Center

Padme and Luke is walking and is attack by Vader,"Anakin",Luke ignites his saber while Vader do the same meanwhile senate guards came running." Your mother will be mine boy","guards! protect the chancellor", luke begins fighting Vader throughout the senate grounds vader flees the planet.

Senate Rotunda-Republic Center

"Members of the senate I believe we should lockdown Imperial Territory before more incidents happen like this let put it to a Vote".


	4. Chapter 4

Alliance Moblization

Telos-Corporate Sector

The 'Corporate Command' a Bellator Star Dreadnaught sits in high orbit protect the corporate sector president Sabine Wren while she gather all the corporate fleets for a major defense of republic space.

 _Kingdom Of Mandalore_

Sundari-Mandalore

All six clans meets in the palace of Duchess Satine Kryze to plan to defend their republic allies from the imperial remnent.

 _Kingdom Of Aldaraan_

New Aldea-New Aldaraan

Queen Leia is amassing her military to defend democracy and the republic from evil.

 _Kingdom Of Hapes_

Palace-Hapes

Queen mother Allana orders the Hapen Fleet into all three of the Transitory Mists.

 _Chiss Republic_

 _Government Building-Csilla_

Queen Veeran and her brother Nuru along with Admiral Arani amass the fleet at Jakku..


	5. Chapter 5

Imperial Assault On Fondor

Freedom Reign Bridge-Hyperspace to Fondor

"Chancellor the alliance fleet will be at Fonder in five minutes","good we must protect these shipyards for the republic".

Space-Fondor System

Alliance fleet reverts sublight behind imperial forces and the battle begins.

ISD Avenger-Fondor Orbit

"This Grand Admiral Thrawn and Vice Admiral Pelleon all ships retreat to friendly space", Imperial forces begins to jump out.

Mon Calamari Shipyards-Calamari System

Two MC85 models comes out of construction "The Raddus" and "The Dawn of Freedom" for sector patrol dutys.

New Alderaan Office-Coruscant

Senator Kaden Organa begins looking through Aldaraanian military movements to Lothal and Garel.


	6. Chapter 6

Darkness Unleashed

Imperial Command-Bastion

"Lord Vader and Mara Jade the rebels ambush us over Fondor Amidala was leading them","Its time prepare for a full frontal assault on the Core Worlds","Yes, Emperor Skywalker".

Hapen Commanship"Queen Mother"

"Queen Allana multiple imperial ships just past our sensors", "Contact the alliance and jump to Orinda to intercept now!".

Executer-SSD-Orinda System

"Lord Vader we have entered the system, but it seems like a Hapan Warship are recerting sublight engines behind us", he was as the Hapes Armada comes out of lightspeed behind him.

 _ **Unfinished Chapter**_


End file.
